1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for an electronic device having a configuration in which the inside of a package is sealed in a reduced pressure state, and an electronic apparatus having an electronic device that is manufactured by this manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
According to the related art, as a manufacturing method for an electronic device having a configuration in which the inside of a package is sealed in a reduced pressure state, it is common to provide a through-hole that connects the outside and an inner space, in a bottom side section of the package, discharging gas from the inner space through the through-hole under reduced pressure, and then filling the through-hole with a sealing material. Therefore, it is difficult to reduce the thickness of the package bottom section of the electronic device where the through-hole is provided, in view of the strength and flatness of the bottom side. Moreover, reducing the thickness of the bottom side may cause the sealing material to flow easily, thus posing the risk of generating a short circuit in wiring or the like. Thus, JP-A-2004-289238 discloses an electronic device having a configuration in which a through-hole is formed on a lateral side of a package so that reduction in the thickness of the package or the like is possible. According to this electronic device, in addition to the reduction in thickness due to improved strength of the bottom side of the package, improvements such as restraining the flow of the sealing material and preventing a short circuit can be realized because of the provision of the through-hole on the lateral side which can be set to be thicker than the bottom side. Therefore, improved quality is realized.
However, in the related-art technique, in order to seal the through-hole, a process simply for sealing the through-hole, in which the sealing material is placed in the through-hole and then heated or the like, is commonly carried out. Also, since the sealing material and the package material are different materials, there is a problem that a boundary between the different materials appears in the sealed portion, thus lowering sealing strength and package strength as the package is reduced in size and thickness.